Grandpa Knows Best or Learning a Lesson from Jacks
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this installment of my discipline series, Tony learns not to mess with Grandpa. He's every bit as strict as Dad!


**WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING OF AN ADULT. If that isn't your thing then please skip this one.**

Tony sat on the sofa waiting for his grandpa to finish his conversation with the sheriff. The older man was not at all happy. Jackson Gibbs didn't take too well to his only grandson engaging in barroom brawls. Neither did his son for that matter. Tony knew his dad would bust his butt for such an indiscretion and he suspected his grandfather would do the same.

Hearing the front door slide shut, Tony cringed as he thought about how much trouble he was in at the moment. Not only with Jack but his dad as well. The next few days were not going to be pleasant for Anthony DiNozzo.

"Well I've heard Marty's side, let's hear yours."

"There really isn't one. I was stupid. I blame the Scotch!"

"Tony, son why the hell would you climb the water tower and drop water balloons off the thing?"

"It seemed like fun at the time. You should have seen some of the people we hit! They were pissed!"

"They had every right to be pissed! You and Marty acted like twelve year olds. The sheriff has assured me that as his son Marty will be taken care of. And I assured him the same of you."

"So am I grounded?"

"That's up to your dad when he gets here. I think I'll use a more immediate consequence."

"Grandpa, you can't spank me! You hardly ever do that."

"I hardly have a reason to do so. This little stunt though, I just can't let that go. Someone could have been hurt or even worse, you could have been hurt. If the sheriff weren't friends with Leroy, you'd be in county lock up now, kissing your career goodbye. I may not spank that often, but when it is called for, I don't hesitate to do it. Are we clear?"

Tony dropped his head and nodded his answer. He knew he deserved every swat he got, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yes sir."

"Good, go wait for me in your room."

Tony did as he was told, not wanted to add another reason for his grandpa to spank him. It really was too bad he wasn't drunk. If he were, this would be delayed until morning, giving him time to figure out a way to avoid it all together.

"I should have just finished off the beer and the Scotch."

"Then I would be spanking you for that too."

Tony groaned as he caught sight of the implement in Jack's hand. The wide, hard backed hairbrush would cause a mighty sting. He knew all about the hairbrush. His dad used it also. He would be sleeping on his stomach tonight.

"Come on, Tony, let's get the finished."

Tony followed his grandpa to the foot of the bed and dropped the pajamas he had changed into, along with his boxer briefs. They would provide little protection even if Jack allowed him to keep on. He shuddered as he slowly bent forward onto the bed. As he felt Jack's hand on his back, he readied himself for the spanking.

Jack hated this. He always had. Spanking Tony was just as hurtful and spanking Leroy. It had to be done though. With that thought, Jackson Gibbs picked up his hairbrush and prepared to blister his grandson's behind.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The first tears ripped out Jack's heart. Quickly moving to the other cheek, he spanked again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Moving his target area again, the older man ignored the wetness on his own face and focused on the middle of his grandson's rear.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The small sobs almost did him in. Almost. The boy had to learn to think before he acted. Pushing Tony forward, Jack prepared to finish the ordeal with some well-placed smacks to the boy's sensitive under curve.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ow! Ow!

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again!"

**SMACK! SMACK!**

"Please stop! P-please! It hurts!

"Just two more son."

**SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ooow! No more!"

The tearful pleading prompted the old man to wrap the boy in his arms and steer him to bed. When Tony buried his head into Jack's chest, the old man held him tighter.

"It's o.k. kiddo. It's over now."

"Dad's going to be so angry with me."

"I imagine he will be, but that's later. Just deal with it when it comes, buddy."

Tony didn't remember hearing his dad come into the room, but he was sitting on the side of the bed when Tony awoke.

"When did you get here?"

"Just after midnight. You were already out so I let you sleep."

"Are you angry with me?"

"I'm upset that you let yourself get into such a situation. Dad tells me he was angry enough for the both of us."

Tony absently rubbed his backside as he remembered his tangle with Jackson Gibbs and his wicked hairbrush.

"Does that mean you're not going to spank me?"

"It does."

"Yes!"

"I am however going to ground you for a month and make you help out around here and the store until we leave. You'll do the same at home. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on, I want breakfast."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For grounding you?"

"For caring enough to ground me. I know it sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't. Tony I love you no matter what you do. So does Jack. That's why he was so hard on you."

"I know. And I know he feels bad that he had to do it."


End file.
